


Secret Santa Exchange

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BiQuake, Doctor Who References, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Coulson - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Skimmons Secret Santa, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Daisy and Jemma are both crushing on each other. Their co-workers, mostly Fitz, use a Secret Santa exchange to get them to admit they have feelings for each other.





	Secret Santa Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> This was supposed to be written for the Skimmons Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr, but Tumblr messaging sucks and I never got my original message. Luckily the mods were kind enough to check on me. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! I promise I read all of the comments even if I don't reply to them.  
> If you're bored come say "HI" on my Tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com  
> Don't forget to check out my other fics if you're bored or something <3

On the little slip of paper in her hand was the name “Jemma Simmons” and it was all Daisy could do from crying.

It was a cruel joke it had to be. There is no way the fates would be this cruel to her. Sure Daisy had tempted fate one too many times and definitely had pushed the boundaries of the law once or twice. But this, this was too much even for Karma. In a company as big of this what were the chances that she would draw the name of the girl, she had been crushing on for months now.

Sure Daisy and Jemma had some conversations but they were usually brief and focused on fixing some pressing IT issue that the scientist had, and was never anything more than that. Daisy tried she really did try to talk to Jemma but the other woman was way out of her league and anytime she tried to talk about anything other than IT stuff she was pretty sure she sounded like a bumbling mess.

Here she was though with Jemma’s name written down on the Secret Santa paper she had drawn and literally no clue how she was supposed to do this. Sure the actual exchange was anonymous but Daisy had literally no clue what to get a genius bio-chemist. And, based on the lack of personal conversation Daisy had managed with Jemma there was no way she would have any clue on what to get her.

Daisy, glanced at the rest of the folded up paper hoping that the offered personal favorites would provide some amazing option. At first glance, Daisy saw nothing more than favorite candy choices and the typical nonsense everyone puts down in the hopes that the entire affair would go away. Looking closer though Daisy notices the television show that Jemma has listed on her sheet and something clicks in Daisy’s head.

Fitz strolls back into the lab, a wicked smile plastered on his face, “Jemma” he calls.

There’s a muted reply from the far corner of the lab and Fitz wanders over to investigate, finding Jemma pressed against her microscope.

Feeling Fitz’s presence more than hearing him, Jemma begins babbling without waiting for him to say anything. “Oh Fitz it’s amazing” Jemma animatedly begins, “these spores are duplicating and mating like we never expected.”

He hates to stop Jemma especially as he is just as curious about the experiment, but he really can’t wait to see Jemma’s face at the bit of news he brought her. “That’s great Jems,” Fitz says plainly, “but I’ve got something better to tell you.”

Pulling away from the microscope, glaring at her best friend clearly confused, “What?” Jemma questions.

That devilish smile is back on his face, “Secret Santa names were pulled” Fitz offers teasingly, “since you didn’t want to leave I pulled yours for you.”

Fitz had already started pulling away from Jemma leaving a wide amount of space between them in the lab, so when Jemma turns around clearly ready to pounce on him she realizes there’s a large table between them.

“I know you didn’t want to be heartbroken if you didn’t get Daisy so you didn’t go,” Fitz muses playfully, “I did get Mack though” he offers as an aside.

She’s already circling the table trying to get close enough to grab the paper out of Fitz’s hand and Fitz has to keep pulling his arm back so that Jemma doesn’t see the name everyone had made sure she got. Neither woman needed to know that everyone involved had rigged the Secret Santa pull so that the two women pulled each other’s names.

Unfolding the paper a little pretending like he hadn’t known the entire time what name would be on the inside he hears Jemma shout a string of very uncivilized words at him.

“Fitz! Don’t you dare” Jemma finally commands as she catches up with her supposed best friend. “You know I don’t like her” Jemma argues as if Fitz would believe her, she’s not even sure she sounds convincing to herself, “and even if I did why would she like me?”

The defeated attitude that was slowly starting to inch into Jemma’s mind is quickly erased by the panic that sets in when she sees Daisy’s name written across the paper. If Jemma had been able to look up quicker she would have seen the pleased smile cross Fitz’s face, but by the time she is able to tear her eyes from the paper she only looks at him with panicked eyes and doesn’t see anything else.

“Fitz, what am I going to do?” Jemma all but whines at him, showing him the paper with the name he already knew was in there.  

It’s in that moment that Fitz wonders if maybe they all shouldn’t have meddled and pushed the two women to draw each other’s names. Maybe that neither was ready to actually make a move on the other. It was too late though now to change their decision so Fitz did what any best friend would and set out to encourage Jemma into doing this.

Day’s fly by and while Daisy has a pretty good idea of what she wants to get her crush she still isn’t sure if she is right. There were lots of clues scattered around the Fitzsimmons lab that Daisy had noticed on her past visits, but that didn’t mean all of them belonged to Jemma, and if she was wrong about what they meant to Jemma this whole Secret Santa thing could blow up in her face.

So caught up in her thoughts Daisy doesn’t see Fitz walking her way and she almost knocks him over, luckily reaching out to him before he completely loses his balance. “Oh no,” Daisy exclaims, “I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there.”

In all honesty, Fitz had seen Daisy absentmindedly walking and decided that bumping into her would be the perfect excuse to see how she was doing about her gift for Jemma. While Fitz had picked up Jemma’s gift months ago, he had the advantage of being her best friend and not having a massive crush on her. If Daisy was as clueless as Jemma was, Fitz was pretty sure that she could use some help being pushed in the right direction.

Steadying himself against Daisy’s arms, “Its ok Daisy” Fitz sweetly offers, “you look like you were thinking about something. Everything ok?”

She’s unsure about how she should answer, Fitz is Jemma’s best friend so he could maybe help with her Secret Santa plans but he may also not want to. Glancing away from him, Daisy nervously mumbles, “Yeah. Yeah. Everything is fine.”

Smirking a little to himself, “Oh, Ok.” Fitz begins, “I thought maybe you were thinking about Jemma.”

There’s an instantaneous blush that spreads across Daisy’s ears and she wishes she could hide it but when she looks back up at Fitz she knows he caught it. There’s a brief moment where she thinks she should try and play it off, but she decides to just admit it. “Yeah I was” Daisy offers clearly defeated.

Of all the possible responses Daisy had expected she was definitely not expecting this. “Good” Fitz begins, “What are you getting her” failing to explain how he knows that she has Jemma in the exchange, “especially since you like her” he finishes pointedly.

Clearly caught off guard, Daisy just stares at him until her brain can finally process everything that is going on; how he knows about her feelings, or how Daisy has Jemma in the ‘secret’ Santa, or well any of the other things Fitz apparently knows.

“Ohhh Ummm” Daisy blushes wildly, “I umm....have an idea.”

Smiling, he pulls Daisy’s arm and starts walking away, “Let’s talk.”

The day of the exchange is finally here, and Fitz has never been so ready for a day to end. Between meddling in Daisy’s ideas and listening to Jemma droll on about her own gift for Daisy and whether or not she will like it or if it will say what she wants, Fitz is ready for the entire thing to be over with.

As everyone gathers in the break room and names are read, Jemma can’t help but run her eyes around the room looking for familiar brown eyes. After glancing around the room more times than she can count she deflates a little realizing that Daisy hasn’t shown up. Hearing Daisy’s named called and seeing no one come to retrieve the present she had bought, further crushes Jemma’s Christmas spirit. There’s a moments pause before Coulson continues down the list and Jemma excuses herself before her name even comes up.

Fitz worriedly watches Jemma walk away, probably back to their lab, and hopes what Jemma finds there will make up for the disappointment he saw on Jemma’s face when Daisy wasn’t there to get the necklace she had bought for her.

It’s a quiet walk back to the lab for Jemma, with everyone in the breakroom talking about their presents and trying to figure out who got what from whom. Her spirit mostly defeated Jemma enters the lab and doesn’t pay attention to the dark haired woman sitting at Jemma’s computer. If Jemma had noticed she would have seen Daisy sporting a huge smile and a thick black leather jacket much like Jemma’s favorite Doctor.

Worriedly, Daisy quietly calls out to the other woman, “Jemma?”

Startled from her own thoughts at the voice since she hadn’t noticed anyone in the room, she stops suddenly and jerks her head at the sound of Daisy’s voice.

Hopping off Jemma’s workstation Daisy struts over towards Jemma, trying to keep the bravest face she can on. “Hey Jemma,” Daisy croaked overly nervous.

There’s a hopeful glimmer in Jemma’s eyes as she looks over at Daisy, even if Jemma is completely lost as to why Daisy is in her lab and not in the break room like she was supposed to be. It takes a few moments more before Jemma’s eyes make their way down to the gold glitter she catches coming from around Daisy’s neck. Somehow even though Daisy wasn’t there, the present she had bought for Daisy was resting there.

Jemma opens her mouth to ask what is going on, but Daisy reaches her hand out to Jemma and with an all too familiar look, repeats Nine’s line to Rose Tyler, “Come with me”

The picnic lunch on the roof was all too perfect and Daisy kept touching the dopamine necklace that sat around her neck while her other hand brushed against Jemma’s arm.

“You know I think” Daisy absently mutters, “Our friends might have set this up.”

It’s more of a statement than a question and curled up like this against Daisy, Jemma just can’t seem to get too upset about it.

Lifting her chin up to Daisy, Jemma places another sweet kiss to Daisy’s lips before answering, “Probably, but I’m glad.”

 

 


End file.
